Stop and Stare
by SageLove
Summary: When Donna decides to finally come back to Point Place after being gone for four years, she finds it harder to say hello than it was to say good-bye. Especially having to explain why she was gone. But she soon finds forgiveness doesn't come easily.


**Author's Note: I hope you like it :)**

Stop and Stare

* * *

Jackie stared into the blue eyes in front of her, her fingers playfully running through the little girl's brown hair. "I just don't know what we're going to do with this," she sighed, throwing her hands up in defeat. "I always imagined that playing with a little girls' hair would be like having a little doll that walks and talks!"

The three year old scrunched up her nose, twisting her mouth and biting her lower lip. Rolling her eyes, she stood up and shook her head about, trying to get her hair to fall freely back into its place on her shoulder's.

"Jackie, leave her alone."

Donna came out of the bathroom, going to the full length mirror in the corner of the room. It had stickers and some drawings from the tiny tot, but luckily there was still room on it for her to check her reflection and try and fix her hair.

Jackie grabbed a magazine, rolling her eyes at Donna's attempt to be fashionable, trying to distract herself from the surroundings; the tiny studio apartment on the top floor of the apartment complex, with toys strewn on the floor here and there and some college books on the desk by the window. "Are you going to come home?"

"I don't know."

"Are you going to tell him about her?"

"I.. I don't know."

"He has a right to know about Emily, she is his daughter."

"Jackie, I know," Donna snapped, turning around to face her. "I know and it kills me to have hidden this from him for all this time but what was I supposed to do?" Tears welled up in her eyes, as Emily brought her doll to her mother. "Momma, don't cwy."

Donna sniffled one last time, quickly wiped away her tears and kneeled down to her daughter. "Don't worry baby, I'm fine. Okay?" She smiled weakly, kissing Emily on the forehead.

"Donna, I think you should take your dad's offer and come home. It'd be better th-"

"I know, Jackie, I know. But he's coming home for good and how can I live next door to him again?"

"To who Momma?"

"No one, sweetie. Come on, it's time to go. We're going to be late to see Grandpa."

Emily gasped, grabbing her doll and squeezing it. "GRANDPA!"

* * *

"Bob, are you sure?"

"Yes, Kitty. I'm sorry I kept it from ya all this time but I have a really good feeling that Donna will be coming home for good and staying with me till she's done with school and.. Well, Emily will be running around and-"

"Emily?" Kitty chuckled, trying to fight back tears. "She named her Emily? That's a beautiful name.. Oh my God," She placed her hand over her chest, looking up to the ceiling.

"I don't know how I'm going to keep this from Red."

"Why wouldn't you want to tell him?"

"Oh, you know Red. He'd start calling everyone a dumbass and get on Eric about this and.. Well, since Donna isn't ready to tell him just yet.. We can't tell Red without him blowing up at Donna and Eric and I can't have Emily seeing that."

Kitty turned to Bob and grabbed his hand, her eyes full of desperation, "Do you think she'd let me be around her? I need to be around her, she's my first and only grandchild."

* * *

_-3 hours later-_

Kitty rushed around the house, dusting here and there to try and tidy up as much as possible. She ran into the kitchen to check on the chocolate chip cookies in the oven and to remove the two dozen cookies off of the cooling rack and onto a plate. She needed to make sure everything was perfect. It would be four years since everyone was together again. Granted, Steven and Fez had always been in and out and constant but with Michael moving away and Jackie traveling and Eric between school and work, she had never had them all together. Especially with Donna in the house; she had always wondered what she had did wrong for Donna to only send the occasional postcard and rare phone call to her. To never visit and especially to never give an excuse, it had always hurt Kitty in ways she couldn't describe.

But now, knowing about Emily, she understood. She smiled, hugging herself. She would have preferred to be there from the beginning and would have supported Donna but now she was getting her chance. She was going to buy her the cutest dresses and shoes, the best dolls and spoil her with cookies and cake and any favorite food she might have.

Ding Dong.

Kitty broker from her daydream and fixed her clothes, and went to get the door. Tonight was going to be a night to remember.

**A/N: Please review.**


End file.
